The Wall Crawler
by BlackfuryRises
Summary: A scriptment of a screenplay I made up. PLEASE leave ideas to improve it. :


"The Wallcrawler"

We open up on a bright, sunny day in New York.

TITLE: New York, 1964.

The streets are crowded with many different people. We follow some into a bank: The Federal Reserve. Spider-Man walks up to the counter! He hands in a check. Unable to cash it in because he won't reveal his identity, he leaves.

Literally five seconds later, Spider-Man comes back in in full swing, sticking to walls, bouncing everywhere WITH A FREAKING GUN!

He kills a man and demands money from the counter. The clerk says he'll cash the check but Spidey wants it all! He leaves with a giant bag of 100 dollar bils.

Peter Parker walks through the Central Park and to the Daily Bugle. He stops and watches Gwen Stacy, (slightly nerdy but hot at the same time), holding hands with the cool because he's rich kid Harry Osborn. He overhears them for a split second, and hears Harry say:

"Ya, my dad's a little busy at Oscorp right now so I guess you could come over…"

Peter trips over a bench, knocking off his glasses. He picks them back up and continues to the colossal building that is THE DAILY BUGLE.

He enters the building and marches up to the floor of the Daily Bugle. He meets up with Ben Urich. They talk about how they both like Spider-Man. Then Peter walks into J Jonah Jameson's office. This man is the grouch of all grouches. He treats Peter like the most dislikeable man on earth. (Which he does with everyone.) I wouldn't say he's anti-social but he's just like the comics: loud, demanding, and pretty damn funny.

He takes the Spider-Man photos from Peter's hands and examines them. He throws them all away, saying they don't relate to the story he has right now. Peter asks what it is. JJJ says that Spidey robbed a bank.

Peter backs out of the office and runs through an alley, changing into Spidey in seconds. He swings through the city, arriving at his house in Queens. We arrive home to May Parker. In this film she is late forties/early fifties. She is younger looking and is very strong/independent.

Not much dialogue is said between them tonight, as Pete is worrying about who is impersonating Spider-Man.

He goes to school and we meet his arch enemy, (in this film), Flash Thompson. We see how differently they act with the other students and we also see how Flash is a fan of Spider-Man. One of the biggest, actually. And he sees the Daily Bugle paper Peter is reading in class, and he begins to say how J Jonah Jameson is full of scum and he hates Spider-Man.

Peter also teams up with Gwen for a science project. They are up against Harry Osborn and Hobby Brown. Pete and Gwen meet up at Gwen's house, where Peter learns that her father had died while saving a child from debris during a fight between Spider-Man and Doc Ock.

Peter leaves after this, saying that he has some work to do at the Daily Bugle, even though at the beginning of class he specifically tells her that he doesn't do much there.

It is now nighttime, and he swings around the city until he finds Flash Thompson's Spider-Man fan club BEING HELD ATOP the Osborn's penthouse. (Glass roof, glossy tables, ect.) Spidey watches outside and overhears Flash say to Harry:

"Ya Hobby said he really wanted to come but had other business to attend to." (Saying it almost sarcastically.)

Suddenly, Spider-Man sees Sandman atop of the glass roof. Sandman is lunged at, but Spidey goes through him. The teenagers look and scream above as Spider-Man IS FIGHTING NOTHING! It looks as if he is attacking the roof to try and get into the party.

Cut to the next morning: Many teenagers are in the hospital because of glass falling and hurting them from the window. Including Flash Thompson. Peter goes to Gwen's house, but finds she is out at the hospital with Harry and Flash.

Back at the Daily Bugle a special paper is printed: SPIDER-MAN: THREAT OR MENACE?

Obviously JJJ is enjoying that Spider-Man is screwing up. Peter thinks that nothing is going on, and that it was a onetime thing.

Peter sits at the dinner table with Aunt May, and May gives her opinion on what happened to Spider-Man. She says that if no one gives Spider-Man a chance then Spider-Man will never have a chance. (Meaning that if no one thinks Spider-Man is good, then he will never triumph over evil…if that makes sense?)

Suddenly, the TV shows Spider-Man robbing a bank, (live), and Peter gets up and says he needs to talk to Gwen about their project.

He dresses up as Spider-Man and flees to the bank. He finds the fake Spider-Man atop the rooftops. He takes off the mask and finds that it is a hologram to hide the man named…

…Mysterio! NO ONE sees this fight except these two.

Mysterio is dressed in his regular Amazing Spider-Man appearance. However he is more protective of his head, (yes, the fishbowl), and Spidey shows off how funny he can be. Mysterio easily defeats him because he has "Vulture". Spider-Man goes for a flying roundhouse kick at Vulture… …and falls off the building… …twenty stories… …and crashes onto a car.

He glances across the street and sees Gwen's neighborhood. As he is very badly injured and no one saw the fight, he formulates a plan…

Cut to him in the hospital. He runs over his story with the cops and Aunt May:

He was walking to Gwen's house to ask her a question about their science project when Spider-Man fell on him and pushed him up against a car.

The cops think that Spider-Man did this intentionally to Peter because he takes so many pictures of him, so they say that Spider-Man is not allowed to go within twenty city blocks within Peter. Aunt May says everything will be alright now, but in his mind Peter finds this bad because he can never quick change into Spider-Man because the public will be keeping an eye out for when the two are close together.

Back at the Daily Bugle, JJJ tells Ben that he is getting telegrams and letters about people congratulating on him being right. Ben feels bummed because he wanted Spider-Man to be a good guy.

Peter sleeps at home, thinking he IS going insane because he sees villains that are not there. He thinks that this is because he is worried about fighting super villains because of Gwen's dad.

Suddenly Mysterio shows up and demands that the Daily Bugle prints a notice that Spider-Man should meet him in Times Square for a show down. JJJ agrees to do so.

Peter meets up with Gwen. They begin to talk about the project but begin to talk about how they both lost their father figure. They also say their feelings about Spider-Man. She brings up how Mysterio is challenging Spider-Man, to which Peter suddenly remembers.

He leaves her and goes to Times Square, but not before going to the bathroom and overhearing her break up with Harry over the phone, saying that she has been hanging out with someone who she likes not for the money and popularity.

Peter goes to his room and gets his web cartridges, spider signal, and right before he leaves, he gets his picture of Uncle Ben, confident he might die in this battle.

He enters Times Square, finding Mysterio on a giant stage.

This is not what he wants. He finds this a more personal fight, because of Gwen, Aunt May, ect. So he swings in, basically grabs Mysterio in mid swing, and they fall into a train station which has been cleared out because of renovations.

Mysterio says that if Spidey is going to go all out, he will too. He takes off his fishbowl like helmet and suit to reveal the costume of Ultimate Mysterio. He then summons Doctor Octopus. The villain that killed Gwen's dad.

Peter runs and flees behind a pillar, whispering to himself that it's not real. He then pays close attention to his spider sense. (As he hadn't before.)

No alarm from Doc Ock, but a lot from Mysterio. Spidey gets it now:

Mysterio is all tricks and mirrors.

Spider-Man then sees an old man that shows close resemblance to Gwen's dad and his uncle. Mysterio goes to take him hostage, but Peter clenches his fists and literally beats Mysterio to a bloody pulp. He blinds him with his spider signal, beats the living hell out of him, and then webs him up. To which this plays out a lot like the 5th volume with the spider-man impersonator. The whole "I'm just a guy" thing.

THIS is where Peter loses his fun, light side and goes dark. He says:

"Just a guy? You say the man that killed the love of my life's father was just a guy? That the man that killed the one guy that loved me was just a guy? That you, the jerk who ruined the point of my very existence of a hero is just a guy? You will confess to everything that you have done to the cops or else I will beat you in every battle we do until you commit to your crimes."

The cops arrive as Spider-Man leaves. And Mysterio is in his Ult. Appearance but very battered and covered in webs. He says that the crimes Spider-Man did was him, and that he caused Spider-Man to attack his own fan club and made him accidentally hurt Peter Parker.

Peter arrives home to Aunt May who says Gwen came by to tell Peter that she wanted to talk to him. Peter says okay and decides to sleep after the long night he's had.

At school the next day Gwen tells Peter that she thinks he is a great guy and that she wants to go out with him. Peter asks why they can't, and Gwen says that his Aunt has already set him up with a neighbor, Mary Jane Watson.

Peter laughs it off, joking with himself that his Aunt's a player. Peter says that he is not going out with anyone, and that he would like to "study" with her later.

Flash marches around the school acting like he owns the place because he was right about Spider-Man.

Back at the Daily Bugle it is obvious that people still hate Spider-Man. The staff has a press conference, where it is an exact scene from Ultimate Spider-Man ½. Where the black woman steals the sneakers from the store, the clerk goes after her, a tough man beats the clerk up because the thief is lying that she is pregnant, and a young boy inspired by Spider-Man beats up the tough guy. Later Spidey comes and clocks out the kid.

THIS IS THE DEFINING MOMENT FOR BEN URICH!

He says the statement from Spider-Man and basically makes JJJ look like a douche bag. Peter later visits the Daily Bugle and thanks Ben on accident because he helped Spider-Man. Peter leaves without realizing this, and Ben puts two and two together.

Harry finally gets out of the hospital. He he picked up by his dad. (He just steps into a limo and off screen says "Hi dad".)


End file.
